Fiona's Amnesia
by baileybeagle
Summary: Fiona comes home to a horrible site and tries to run away. Updated and fixed. Seqeul coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

**TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL**

**FIONA'S AMNESIA**

**BY: BAILEYBEAGLE**

**Disclaimer: Touched By An Angel and characters do not belong to me.**

**Summary: Thirteen year old Fiona comes home to a horrilbe site and tries to run away. But runs**

**into a lightpole and hits her head. Now she has amnesia and it's five years later. She if finally**

**starting to remember. What shocking things will she remember?**

Seventeen year old Fiona sat by the window in her apartment watching the sun come up. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to remember,

she had been living on her own for five years now.

Two angels stood invisible to the human eye.

"Tess, what's wrong? Why is she crying?" Asked an angel with a Irish brogue. "Well, baby, she's been through a lot and she's starting to remember. We

don't have a lot of time to help her." Tess replied. "What do you mean? What is she starting to remember?" Monica asked with her Irish brogue. "She's had amnesia for almost five years and she's had a bad heart longer then that." Tess replied. "I remember, Fiona." Said a voice from behind them.

It was Andrew the angel of death.

"You know her?" Monica asked in surprise. "Yes, I took her sisters and their mother home, when they were murdered." Andrew replied. "Then how did Fiona survive?" Monica asked. "That's what you're here to find out." Tess replied. "What am I supposed to do on this assignment?" Monica asked. "You're going to become her next door neighbor and try to help her remember." Said Tess.

'Who am I? Why can't I remember? Do I have a family somewhere?' Fiona asked herself.

FLASHBACK * "Mom, Lucy, Missy, is anyone ho...ahhhhhhhhhhh!" *END FLASHBACK

"Why do I keep seeing that over and over in my head? Is it a memory? Am I starting to remember?" Fiona asked as she looked toward the sky.

Later that morning Fiona decided to go downtown. She kept walking endlessly until she reached a park.

FLASHBACK * Mommy, I wanna go to the park. Maybe later, sweetheart, all right? All wight.* END FLASHBACK

Fiona started to cry frustrated because she couldn't remember, anything from before she turned thirteen. She had spent the past five years remembering.

"Why can't I remember? Will I ever remember? Who am I?" Fiona yelled at the sky. "I'm sure you will remember in time." Said a voice from behind her. "Who are you?" Fiona asked turning to see who had spoken. "My name is Monica, I am an angel." Monica replied. "An angel?" Fiona asked. "Yes, I've been sent by God to help you." Monica replied. "How can anyone help me, when no one knows who I am?" Fiona asked. "God, knows who you are." Monica replield. "If God knows who I am, then why dosen't he just tell me?" Fiona asked. "Well I think it would be to painful for you to remember all at once, but one by one your memories will come back. Once I slipped on some ice, hit my head and lost my memory." Monica told her. "What did you do?" Fiona asked curious. "Well after a few people told me who God was, because I couldn't remember. I prayed." Said Monica. "Pray, why should I pray? God, has never answered my prayers before. He probably dosen't even know who I am. I probably don't deserve to live if I can't remember anything!" Fiona yelled and took off running.

Two figures appeared on either side of Monica.

"What happened I thought I was helping her?" Monica asked. "She's frustrated because she can't remember." Tess replied.

'Finally made it home.' Fiona thought to herself a few minutes later.

Feeling tired Fiona decided to take a nap.

Flashback * "Mom, Lucy, Missy, I'm ho...ahhhhhhhhhh! No, Mom, please wake up! Please mom wake up!* END FLASHBACK.

Fiona sat up in bed and began to sob as she remembered everything.

Monica, Tess and Andrew stood there unseen by Fiona.

"What's wrong? Why is she crying?" Monica asked. "Her memory has just returned." Tess replied. "Is my stuff already in the apartment?" Monica asked.

"Yes, let's get going." Tess told Monica and Andrew.

The next morning Fiona woke up to someone knocking at the door, went to answer and there stood Monica. "What do you want?" Fiona asked still half asleep and not feeling well. "Hello, my name is Monica. I met you yesterday in the park and just wanted to tell you I moved in across the hall." Said Monica. "Okay, bye, I'm going back to bed." Fiona said and closed the door.

Fiona went back to bed and started having a nightmare. Standing next to her bed, whispering in her ear was Kathleen.

"It's all your fault, you pulled the trigger. God, will never forgive you. The whole world blames you for killing your mother and sisters." Kathleen kept repeating.

Later that day, Monica knocked on Fiona's door again, this time there was no answer. She knocked again and when there was still no answer she let herself in. Hearing moaning and crying Monica followed the sound and found Fiona. Who was crying, tossing and turning in her sleep. What Monica didn't see was Kathleen.

"It's all my fault. I killed my mom and sisters." Fiona whimpered. "Fiona...Fiona, darling, wake up." Monica said gently shaking her.

It was then Monica noticed she was drenched in sweat and burning up. Monica quickly picked up the phone and called for an abulance. It seemed to take forever, but the ambulance finally arrived. Monica road in the ambulance to the hospital.

"Do you know her name the doctor asked. "Fiona." Monica replied. "All right, if you have a seat someone will be with you shortly." The doctor told Monica.

A while later the doctor finally came out.

"Are you her mother?" The doctor asked. "No, her mother died a few years ago." Monica replied. "Do you know if she has any other family?" The doctor asked. "No, I met her just a couple of days ago." Said Monica, as she saw Andrew walk into Fiona's room. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" Monica

asked. "Well she needs a heart transplant or she's going to die." The doctor replied. "How long dose she have?" Monica asked. "That has not yet been determined, all we can do is put her on the transplant list and pray for a match." The doctor said.

That's when a man came walking up and stopped in front of them.

"I'm looking for, Fiona." Said the man. "Who are you?" The doctor asked. "My name is Brad, I'm her father. What's happened to, Fiona?" The man asked.

"She needs a heart transplant. If she dosen't get one soon, she will die." The doctor said repeating his earlier words. "Is it all right if I go see her?" Brad

asked and Monica started to get a bad feeling. "Sure, go right in." The doctor said pointing to Fiona's room.

A minute later there was a muffled scream. The doctor and Monica ran in the room, where the doctor pulled Brad away from Fiona. Monica pulled the pillow off of Fiona's face. As the doctor called for security, Fiona sat up in bed and looked at her father in fear, as she remembered who killed her mother and sisters.

"Why did you kill mom, Lucy and Missy?" Fiona asked. "What?" Brad asked in surpise. "Why did you kill mom, Lucy and Missy?" Fiona repeated as the doctor walked in with the security guard. "I don't know, I was drunk." Brad said with a crazy smile. "So you did kill them?" Fiona asked. "Yes, I would've killed your other sister if she hadn't been given up for adoption.I would've killed you, but you weren't home yet." Brad said.

As Brad said this the security gaurd put handcuffs on brad and led him away.

"Wait...why did you try to kill me all these years?" Fiona asked. "Because I was hoping you would never remember." Brad said as the security guard led him away.

From everything that had happened, Fiona's eyes began to droop.

"Well I think you need some rest, Fiona. I'll come by later and check on you." The doctor said and left. "Monica, will you help me find my sister?" Fiona asked fighting to stay awake. "I promise I'll help you find you sister." Monica promised.

Fiona woke up hours later to find three strangers and Monica standing beside her bed.

"Who are all of you?" Fiona asked looking at the three strangers. "I'm Samatha, your sister." Samatha replied. "Okay, then who are you? Fiona asked looking at the other two. "Hi, baby, my name is, Tess and this is Andrew." Tess replied. "Yo...you were there the day my mom and sisters died." Fiona said looking at Andrew. "Yes, I was. I took them home to heaven." Andrew replied. "What are you talking about?" Samatha asked. "Our mom and sisters were killed five years ago today. Dad killed them, I was the one to come home and find them." Said Fiona. "Five years ago today I found out I was adopted. Now I find out my mother and two of my sisters are dead and my father killed them. This is unbelievable." Samatha said as she sat down in the chair beside Fiona's bed. "Tess, if Monica and Andrew are angels. Are you an angel to?" Fiona asked. "Yes, baby, I'm an angel." Tess replied and a light filled the room. "Then why are you here now?" Fiona asked suddenly bitter. "We're here to help you." Tess replied. "Why didn't you help us five years ago when we lost our mom and sisters? Where were you then? Why didn't you help me find my family then?" Samatha asked just as bitter. "I was there to help your mother and sisters. I took them home and they're very happy. If you would've been there, you probably would've died to, Samatha and it wasn't your time." Andrew replied. "It wasn't your time either, Fiona." Monica said seeing the same quesion in Fiona's eyes. "It wasn't my time? For four long years I lived on the streets. I woundered, Am I going to eat today? Have you ever lived on the streets wondering what was going to happen or if you were going to make it through the day?" Fiona yelled. "I know it must have been very hard for you." Monica told her.

The doctor came in to see what all the yelling was about and his face turned to awe.

"Oh my God." He whispered. "Yes, God is here and he wants to help all of you." Tess told Fiona, Samatha and the doctor. "What do you mean? Why would God want to help me?" The doctor asked bitterly. "Jermey, your sister was kidnapped when she was six months old. She is gone now, but you are looking at two of her daughters. Your nieces." Monica told Jermey. "I felt so alone like I was the only one searching. I prayed every night that she was all right." Jermey said to everyone in the room. "You were never alone. God, heard all your prayers." Monica told him. "If God heard all my prayers, why didn't I get to meet my sister before she died?" Jermey asked. "I do not know, but I do know you will see her again someday." Monica replied. "Wait...if you are our uncle and our mother was kidnapped that means the people that I have been calling my grandparents, are not really my grandparents. Are your parents still alive?" Fiona asked. "Yes, would you like to meet them?" Jermey asked. "Yes." Fiona amd Samatha replied in unsion. "All right, I'll go call them." Jermey said and left.

When Jermey left, Andrew turned to Fiona.

"Fiona, I've been sent by God to take you two him." Andrew told her. "You mean I'm going to die today?" Fiona asked. "Yes, you will get to meet your grandparents someday." Andrew replied. "How long do I have?" Fiona asked. "Not long." Said Andrew. "Sami, I'm glad I got to meet you." Fiona whispered took as she took a final breath.

Once Fiona saw the light she took off running. Monica and Tess waved to Andrew as he turned to follow her.

"No, Fiona, don't die! Someone please hurry!" Samatha yelled out the door.

Jermey and some nurses rushed in. They tried for twenty minutes to bring Fiona back. When nothing worked they knew she was gone.

"Call it! Time of death (looks at the clock.) nine forty five." Jermey said sadly and began to cry. "I just met my sister, why did I have to lose her now?" Samatha asked looking over to Monica. "It was her time, Andrew took her home to God. You will see her again someday." Monica reassured her. "God, must really hate me if He didn't want me to get to know my sister." Samatha said bitterly and began to cry. "God, dose not hate. He loves you. Your mother and sisters are with Him now, but you will see them again someday." Monica told Samatha. "I didn't get a chance to get to know my sister. Why did she have to die now?" Samatha asked. "Because it was her time." Monica repeated.

Two days later was Fiona's funeral. Jermey and his parents met Samatha there. Fiona's coffin was open for the viewing. Her strawberry/blond hair

spayed around her shoulders as if she were asleep. After the service Fiona was taken to the cemetery and buried next to her mother and sisters. After Fiona's coffin was lowered into the ground, Samatha left.

"Mom, dad, would you believe me if I told you angels reunited us with, Samatha?" Jermey asked "No, sweetheart, we were brought back together by God." Sara (Jermey's mother) replied. "Where did Samatha go?" Randy (Jermey's father) asked. "I don't know." Jermey replied.

A few weeks later Samatha visted the graves of her mother and sisters.

"Hi, Mom, Lucy, Missy. I guess we meet again, Fi. I wish I could've gotten to know all of you, but I guess dad would've killed me to, huh? Then you would've come home to three dead sisters and mom, right Fi? Well I guess I better go. Oh by the way, I found out today that I'm having triplets. I'm going to name them Fiona, Melissa and Lucy after the three sisters I will one day get to know." Samatha said, then turned and left the cemetery.

Unseen by Samatha were Tess, Monica and Andrew.

"What do we do now?" Monica asked climbing into the passengers seat. "We're going on vaction." Tess said climbing into the drivers seat, as Andrew got in the back. "I'm going to have a cup of coffee when we get where we're going. I haven't had one at all on this assignment." Said Monica. "I'm proud of you, Angel Girl." Tess told her. "You've gone almost a month without coffee." Andrew said from the backseat. "Has it really been that long?" Monica asked. "I've got to go." Andrew said all of the sudden. "Where?" Monica asked. "I just got an assignment, it's Samatha." Andrew replied and vanished.

A minute later Andrew appeared in the passengers seat of Samatha's car.

"Samatha, if you kill your self now, you won't be able to bring those three little girls into the world and what will happen to your boyfriend?" Andrew asked. "What do you mean? Nobody cares if I live. My mother and sisters are dead, because my father killed them. What is there to live for?" Samatha asked. "You could live for those three little girls, give them a chance to live and there is someone who cares if you live or die." Andrew told her. " Yeah? Tell me, who cares?" Samatha asked. "God cares, God dosen't want you to kil yourself. He wants you to live and bring those three little girls into the world." Andrew told her. "Will the pain ever stop?" Samatha asked tears filling her eyes. "No, but in time it will stop hurting as much. I know you're in a lot of pain, but God wants you to live." Andrew told her.

Samatha pulled over to the side of the road and fell into Andrew's arms sobbing harder then she ever had.

"G...God...please h...help m...me." Samatha sobbed. "God, is always with you. He will help you, you're never alone." Andrew told her.

Six months later Samatha gave birth to triplets, keeping her promise she named them after her sisters. Four months earlier she and her boyfriend had gotten married. Now she had a new found family. Her husband, three little girls, uncle and grandparents.

"Thank you, God, for these three little miracles." Samatha whispered as she began to cry, but this time because she was happy.

A dove outside the window cooed and flew off.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

**TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL**

**SAMANTHA FINDS OUT THE SECRET**

**DISCLAIMER: Touched By An Angel and characters do not belong to me. **

**SUMMARY: Samantha comes home on the day of her sixteenth birthday, starts snooping and finds some papers with her name on them. What are the papers and why dose she need an angel? What secret will she uncover?**

**Hi, my names is Samantha Taylor and I'm sixteen years old. I got home from school a couple of hours ago and you won't believe what I found! I know I shouldn't have been snooping, but I was snooping around in my mom's office and found some adoption papers with my name on them. **

**I hear the front door, but cannot move from where I sit. I am in shock, I have a birth family somewhere.**

**"What on Earth are you doing in here?" My 'mom' asked. "Were you ever going to tell me I was adopted?" I counter. "Wh...what are you talking about?" My mom stutters. "These papers, they say I'm adopted." I replied. "I was going to wait until you were eighteen." My mother replies. "Do you know who my parents are?" I ask. "No, it was a closed adoption." My mother tells me. **

**For five years after I found out I was adopted, I searched for my birth family. It was my twenty first birthday, when I decided to stop looking for my family. I was relaxing and reading a book, when there was a knock at the door. With a sigh I get up to answer it.**

**"Samantha Taylor?" Ask a women with an Irish accent. "Yes, may I help you?" I ask. "My name is, Monica. I am an angel sent by God to take you to your sister." Monica tells me. "Why now? Why not five years ago?" I demand to know. "Because something happened to you mother and other sister and it would've happened to you to." Monica replied. "What happened?" I ask. "They were killed five years ago." Monica tells me. "How?" I ask in shock. "I'll let your sister Fiona tell you that." Monica replied. "You can't do that...you can't just give me a little information and then leave me hanging." I tell Monica. "They were murdered. I don't know anymore then that." Monica finally tells me. "All right, let's go see my sister." I finally agree.**

**A few hours later we reached the hospital. It wasn't to long after we got there that Fiona woke up.**

**"Who are all of you?" Fiona asked looking around. "I'm Samantha, your sister." I tell her. "Okay, then who are you two?" She asked a man and women we didn't know. "Hi, baby, my name is Tess and this is Andrew." Tess replied. "You were there the day my mom and sisters were killed." Fiona said to Andrew. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Mom and our sisters were killed five years ago today, by our dad who said he was drunk. I came home and found them dead." Fiona told me. "Five years ago today I was told I was adopted and I've been looking for my family every since. Now I find out my mother is dead and my father killed her, this is unbelievable." I said dropping into a chair beside Fiona's bed. "Tess, if Monica and Andrew are angels? Are you an angel to?" Fiona asked. "Yes, baby, I am an angel." Tess said as a bright light filled the room.**

**I felt something like love from the light.**

**"Then why are you here?" Fiona asked. "We're here to help you." Tess replied. "Why didn't you help us five years ago? Why didn't you help me find my mom and sisters then?" I asked bitterly. "I was there to help your mom and sisters. I took them home and they are very happy." Andrew told me. "Then why didn't I die to?" Fiona asked. "It wasn't your time." Andrew replied. "It wasn't my time? For four years I lived on the streets. I wondered if I would eat, live or die everyday. It wasn't my time?" Fiona asked. "I'm sure it must have been very hard for you." Monica told Fiona.**

**That's when the doctor came into the room.**

**"Oh my God..." He whispered. "Yes, God is here and He wants to help all of you." Tess replied. "What do you mean? Why would God want to help me?" The doctor asked bitterly. "Jermey, your sister was kidnapped when she was six months old, she is gone now, but you're looking at her two daughters." Monica said. "I felt so alone, like I was the only one searching. I prayed every night that she would be all right." Jermey told everyone. "You were never alone, God heard all your prayers." Monica said to Jermey. "Why didn't I get to meet my sister before she died?" Jermey asked. "I don't know, but I do know you will get to see her again one day." Monica replied. "Wait, if your our uncle and our mom was kidnapped as a baby, that means the people I've been calling my grandparents are not really my grandparents. Are our grandparents still alive?" Fiona asked. "Yes, would you like to meet them?" Jermey asked. "Yes." Fiona and I replied in unsion. "All right, I'll go call them." Uncle Jermey said and left the room. **

**I turned back to Fiona.**

**"I'm glad I got to meet you, Samie." Fiona said, took one final breath and the heart monitor went off. "No, Fiona! Please, don't die! Someone get in here! Please hurry!" I yelled. **

**Nurses and Uncle Jermey came running in the room.**

**"Charge...okay clear!...(Nothing happened.)...charge again...okay clear!" Jermey yelled again.**

**Jermey and the nurses tried to bring Fiona back for twenty minutes, with no results. **

**"Call it! Time of death (looks at the clock) nine forty five." Jermey said and began to cry. "I just met my sister, why did I have to lose her now?" I asked looking at Monica. "It was her time to go. Andrew took her home to God." Monica replied. "God, must really hate me, if He didn't want me to know my sister." I said bitterly. "God, dose not hate. God loves you, your sisters and your mother. They are with Him now, but you will get to know themsome day." Monica told me. "I didn't even get to know her. Why did she have to die now?" I asked again. "Because it was her time to go." Monica repeated.**

**Two days later was Fiona's funeral. I met Uncle Jermey and my grandparents at the funeral home. Fiona's coffin was partly opening for the viewing. After the service Fiona was taken to the cemetery, where she was buried next to our mom and sisters. After Fiona was put in the ground I left. **

**I haven't been feeling good for about the past few months, so I went to see a doctor and just got the results today. So I decided to go visit my mom and sisters.**

**"Hi, mom, Lucy, Missy. I guess we meet again Fiona.I wish we could've gotten to know each other, but I guess dad would've killed me to, huh? I just found out today I'm having triplets. I hope they're all girls so I can name them after the three sisters I will one day get to know." I said as I turned and left the cemetery. **

**I was just driving when the pain of losing my family finally got to me. I was driving on an empty country road. I began to go faster and faster. I had the intention of killing myself, when Andrew appeared in the passengers seat.**

**"Samantha, if you die now. you won't be able to bring those three little girls into the world and what would happen to your boyfriend?" Andrew asked. "What do you mean? Nobody cares if i live or die. My mother and sisters are dead, my father killed them. What is there to live for?" I asked. "There is someone who cares if you live or die." Andrew told me. "Oh yeah, tell me. Who cares?" I asked. "God cares. God dosen't want you to kill yourself. He wants you to live and give those three little girls a chance." Andrew tells me. "Will the pain ever stop?" I asked. "No, but in time it won't hurt as much. I know you're in pain, but God wants you to live." Andrew tells me.**

**I pull over to the side of the road and fall into Andrew's arms sobbing for the loss of my mother and sisters.**

**  
"G...God...please he...help m...me." I sobbed. "He will, God loves you and is always with you." Andrew assured me. **

**I married my boyfriend Jack about four months ago and today gave birth to triplets. Which I kept my promise and named them after my sisters: Lucy, Melissa and Fiona.**

**Now I have a new family. My grandparents, Uncle Jermey, Jack, Fiona, Missy and Lucy.**

**"Thank you, God, for these three little miracles." I whispered as I began to cry, this time because I was happy.**

**THE END**


End file.
